


Red Winter Cloak

by SilverRenagade



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Water Burns, best friend tubbo, no beta we die like Wilber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRenagade/pseuds/SilverRenagade
Summary: Panic rushed through Techno’s veins as he struggles to keep up with the rambled words that spilled from Tubbo’s lips. “Wait, Tubbo, What do you mean? What’s going on?”A sob echoed across the connection “He’s hurt  Tecno! R-Ranboo’s hurt bad!” Techno’s heart stopped. The world around him seemed to freeze as he took in the words.Ranboo was HURT?!OrRanboo gets injured while visiting Tubbo at snowchester. Techno comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 982





	Red Winter Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written about the characters not the CC’s should any of the CC’s mentioned in this story feel uncomfortable and tell me so I will take it down immediately. Be respectful.

There were only two people in the world that would ever contact Technoblade through his communicator, Phil and the kid. Being his best friend and his closest confidant it made sense that he kept tabs on Phil through out the day with small messages. It had become second nature that if he had a question he could simply send a message to Phil and wait for him to reply. 

The only other person that ever used Techno’s communicator was Ranboo, and it was small and few between. Usually the kid would simply be telling him where he was headed during the day. That only happened if Phil wasn’t around and he felt the need to make his intentions clear before doing anything. 

Either way, most of the time, Techno’s communicator was nothing more than a glorified paperweight. 

So when the damned thing started buzzing on the table while he read through an old enchantment book by the fire, he was understandably confused. Looking outside he noticed the fading light over the horizon, Phil would be home soon having gone out to collect wood, so it wouldn’t be Phil calling him. Ranboo hadn’t checked in with him all day so he assumed the kid was in his shack or mining in the far mountain. 

Having checked off both people on his list techno just scowled and stared until the thing timed out and fell silent. Huffing in irritation he returned to his book flipping through the pages , trying to determine if this was of any value or if the enchantments were useless. 

Not twenty seconds later the communicator sprung to life again, the vibrations sending harsh sounds across the wooden table. Feeling a pinprick of worry he reached over to check the caller ID. Maybe Phil had gotten himself stuck in sand or swarmed by baby- 

Tubbo? 

Why the hell would Tubbo be calling him? As far as he knew, the young brunette hated him. After all Techno was the man that destroyed his home and tried to kill his best friend. Not to mention teaming up with Dream, the man who manipulated said best friend into almost killing himself- 

Yeah. It was a bumpy relationship. 

But even after all that Techno never really wanted to hurt the boy. It’s not his fault Tubbo was willing to sacrifice life and limb for a bunch of buildings. 

So techno watched as the call timed out again, staring at the dead screen in confusion. It didn’t make sense, it’s not like the kid could have used the wrong number and not realized it, you literally have to type in the name of the person you want to contact. 

But why would Tubbo call Techno? Twice? 

Something settled in Technos stomach, and he felt his nerves sharpen. The voices in his head picked up in confused volume as they too tried to put together this puzzle. 

When the third call came in Techno was just frustrated with the lack of answers he had been able to come up with himself. With out much hesitation he pressed the answer key. “What do you want Tubbo?” 

“Techno!” The sheer force of broken desperation that was mushing into the word had all of Techno’s anger doused in a second. Instead he was immediately alert, focused entirely on Tubbos voice “Oh thank god you answered!” 

“Tubbo wha-“ he didn’t get to finish before the watery panicked voice cut him off

“Please! I can’t stop the bleeding,” Bleeding? “ and the health potions aren’t working! Techno it’s all my fault! Please you have to come help! He’s going to die and it’s all my fault! Please Techno! Help!” 

Panic rushed through Techno’s veins as he struggles to keep up with the rambled words that spilled from Tubbo’s lips. “Wait, Tubbo, What do you mean? What’s going on?” 

A sob echoed across the connection “He’s hurt Tecno! R-Ranboo’s hurt bad!” Techno’s heart stopped. The world around him seemed to freeze as he took in the words. 

Ranboo was HURT?!

On the other end he could vaguely hear Tubbo rambling and crying, his sobbing bringing the pink haired man back to the present. “Tubbo where are you?” His voice was clipped and sharp with worry. Techno stood and let the book fall to the floor as he rushed to grab healing potions and his weapons. 

Tubbo only cried harder “I’m sorry! I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please Techno help him. Please!” 

”TUBBO WHERE ARE YOU?” 

“Snowchester. We’re at snowchester!” Techno draped his cloak around his shoulders and plowed out of the door and to the stasis chamber, inside was dark green ended pearl bobbing up and down in the water. Good old Philza, never far away. 

“Tubbo I need you to listen ok? I’m on my way right now but it’ll take me a few minutes to get there. Ok just try to stop the bleeding as much as you can.” 

He listened closely and heard Tubbo let out a shuddering breath “Ok Ok. Techno hurry please” 

Without answering Techno hung up and closed the lid to the stasis chamber. He blinked and a moment later was standing face to face with a very confused looking Phil, stacks of wood piled high in his arms “ Techno-?” 

“No time. The kid is hurt and I need you here to bring us back alright?” Techno cut him off letting the severity of his tone sink in so Phil knew it was bad. 

Concern clouded over Phil’s gaze as he dropped the wood “Go! I’ll be here when you need me! “ 

Techno dropped a peal before leaping off the top of the structure and taking off full sprint to his nether portal. It seemed to take and eternity for his cold climate to be swallowed by the smothering heat of the nether realm. 

He didn’t give himself anytime to think. He just ran. The panic in Tubbo’s voice and the distinct lack of other sound made Techno’s heart race, he didn’t know how bad it was but it couldn’t be good. 

The thing is, Tubbo has been in countless life threatening situations. He had literally died twice and lived through wars. So for the boy to be this upset it must have been truly terrifying. 

Techno burst through the portal near the community house and pulled his trident out, launching himself through the air in the direction of snowchester. 

He saw the explosion first. A huge crater carved into the hill side, taking half of a house with it. The structure leaning hazardously, struggling to hold itself up with its last remaining wooden pillars. 

Techno’s heart dropped as he whipped he head around searching for the distinctive white and black hair. He prayed to whoever was listening that this was a joke. 

“TECHNO!” About 200 feet down the hill the dirt desolated into fine dusted gravel that fed into the ice covered water. Kneeling by the edge of the waves was Tubbo, He was completely drenched from head to toe, his bangs sticking to the skin of his face. There was a dark figure laying across the ground In front of him unmoving. 

Even from here Techno could see the blood. 

Techno barely breathed as he collapsed next to the teen, taking mental stalk of his condition. Ranboo wasn’t moving at all, his multicolored eyes hidden behind his eyelids. He too was completely drenched in ice cold water and techno could practically hear his skin burning under the soaked clothing. The water burns he could see looked horrible, they covered his face and arms and even his tail. Each one sizzled and oozed purple ish- red blood. He honestly wasn’t surprised the kid was unconscious, the burns looked horribly painful. He was covered in small scrapes and cuts as if someone had thrown shattered glass at the poor boy. 

“Oh god” The worst of the wounds had even the blood god falter, he couldn’t see it at first because Tubbo had been using Ranboo’s dress jacket to staunch the flow of crimson. A jagged stone shard about the size of a sheet of paper was lodged just below Ranboo’s ribs. 

Tubbo was crying again as he pressed down around the wound. “It won’t stop. Please help him” 

Techno stood up, pulled off his cape and draped it on top of the figure on the ground before hooking one arm under his knees and one arm under his shoulders. With the boy now nestled in his arms he could feel how badly he was shaking, from the cold or any of his injuries Techno wasn’t sure. 

“ Wait! You can’t just take him”! Tubbo cried reaching out and gripping onto Techno’s sleeve. 

Technoblade glared daggers at the former president “ I can’t help him here, I’m taking him back home.” 

“Let me come with you! Please just let me make sure he’s alright” 

“Not a chance-“ 

“He’s my friend Techno!” Tubbo yelled, his voice breaking as it glazed over the word friend. 

Techno wanted to yell, he wanted to scream and rage, but the boy shaking in his arms didn’t have time for him to be protective of his land. “Take the nether path and meet us there.” 

With that he quickly sent a message to Phil and braced himself and Ranboo as the familiar pull of an ended pearl tugged at his bones. Techno pulled the kid that much closer and didn’t let his grip loosen even after he was standing firmly in the snow at the base of the stasis chamber. 

Phil gasped from above them and reached to help techno carry the hybrid inside, laying him out in the empty dinning table. Techno looked around the room taking note of the piles of medical equipment, everything from bandages to healing potions to a totem of undying. 

Phil moved quickly gathering tools and bringing them closer as Techno moved to stand by Ranboo’s head, holding his darker hand. He watched as Phil ripped the now blood soaked cloak away and start cutting at his dress shirt, now no longer a clean white but a sickening purpley- red. 

Phil hissed as he saw the damage. “First things first we’ve got to remove the stone and close the wound, then we can tend to the less life threatening injuries.” Techno nodded, Phil knew more about healing than he did. Sure Techno could bandage a wound in the heat of battle and keep moving but he couldn’t save someone’s life like Phil could. 

Phil inspected the shard a moment longer before placing one hand at the base while the other wrapped around the exposed stone. “Techno, hold him down.” 

Techno nodded, a hand falling on each of the boys shoulders. He grimaced at the chill that radiated off Ranboo’s skin. Phil took a deep breath before muttering “sorry, mate” and yanking the shard free in one harsh movement. 

Ranboo screamed. A high pitched almost inhuman sound ripped from the boy throat, eyes flying open as his body lurched to get away from the source of pain. Techno held him down for a moment before the energy drained out of his limbs and Ranboo fell limp again, breathing shallow and harsh. 

When Techno looked up again he saw Phil wiping his eyes before pouring half of a healing potion onto a rag and pressing it to the wound, letting the cloth absorb most of the blood so he could see. Even crying Phil managed to tread the needle with ease, letting the sharp needle work it’s way through the soft skin closing the wound. 

It took a total of 30 minutes from when they first got home to when the wound was properly closed and cleaned. After the last thread was cut Phil excused himself to get some air and fire wood to warm the kid up, while Techno busied himself with dressing each of the burn wounds on the kids arms and chest. 

He was just finishing putting last bandage on the dark side of Ranboo’s face when Tubbo nearly broke down the door, freezing when he noticed Techno staring at him. It was a tense moment, broken only when Tubbo noticed Ranboo’s prone form. “Is he going to be ok?” 

“Phil managed to stop the bleeding, it’ll hurt for a while but as long as he takes it easy he should be ok” Tubbo walked forward and gently grabbed one of Ranboo’s hands, holding it to his chest as he let the adrenaline fade. 

Phil walkes back into the room sending Techno a confused look when he saw Tubbo practically deflating over their injured neighbor. Techno took that as his cue to start getting answers “ You wanna tell me what the hell happened now?” 

Tubbo hung his head, his thumb moving in circles across the back of Ranboo’s palm. “It was my fault. I asked Ranboo to help me with a new storage building for food, but Jack was there and he made Ranboo take off his armor.” Tubbo sniffed “That’s such a stupid rule, there was no reason for Ranboo to have to give up his protection. He didn’t put up much of a fight, just took it off and continued to build like nothing had happened.”

He paused and Techno had to force himself to be patient, anger rising under the surface. “T-there was a charged creeper that came out of nowhere. We didn’t see it, w-we didn’t see it, just all of a sudden it was right behind us. He was trying to protect me. He jumped in the way and was thrown through the ice by the explosion.”

A single tear trailed down the brunette’s cheek “He was drowning, Techno. I pulled him out as fast as I could but he was still burned by the water. That’s when I noticed the stone, it must have been debris from the explosion. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry this happened” 

Technoblade wanted to be mad. Hell, he was furious. Furious that they forced the kid to take his armor off, furious that Ranboo hadn’t even tried to fight back and just gave up the thing that was protecting him. He angry that the kid had gotten hurt.

Phil, ever observe the seemed to notice Techno rapidly deteriorating mood. “Techno, why don’t you take Ranboo upstairs while I get Tubbo home yeah?” 

Techno huffed in annoyance but still moved to scoop the kid up, taking a small amount of satisfaction from the devastated look on Tubbo’s face when he pulled Ranboo’s hand free. 

Maybe he was being petty, Tubbo did try to help him after all but some part of Techno just couldn’t help but blame the boy for this disaster. “Wait! Can I stay? Just until he wakes up?” 

“No.” Techno growled, grabbing the discarded red cloak from the table before climbing to the upper floor. He could hear Phil consoling the young teen below as he was ushered out the door. 

Gently he set the ender-hybrid down on the bed set in the corner, covering the shivering boy with as many blankets he could find as well as the cloak he had brought with him. Techno hoped that the familiar material would bring some comfort if the kid woke up alone. Not that Techno planned to leave this room anytime soon. 

Techno grabbed the enchanted book from before, moving his chair so he was directly next to the kids head. He felt useless as he watched the too still form. 

Techno flipped open the book finding his page again, his free hand settling into the boys hair as he threaded the black and white strands between his fingers. If asked he would say it was to help comfort the kid and not because he needed to make sure he was still there. 

Techno didn’t want to admit it but he really did like the kid. He was everything that the people of L’manburg weren’t, he had a good heart and just wanted to protect his friends in a world hell bent on taking everything. 

Techno didn’t get halfway down the first page before he was startled by Ranboo’s cry as the boy shot up, his hands flying up to Techno’s arm, latching on with a death grip. His eyes ripped across the room seeing everything and nothing at once as he struggled to draw breath into his lungs.

“Kid? Can you hear me?” Techno felt Ranboo tense, the tips of his claws pricking through Techno’s sleeve. His breathing picked up as the kid let out another distressed cry, the edges dipped in static like ender. 

Techno threw the book across the room. The kid was spiraling and he needed the to calm down. Knowing it could backfire techno brought his other hand up to grip onto Ranboo’s shoulder, hoping to at least gain his attention a little. Relief sparking when the boy raised his eyes to meet the piglin’s before averting them. At least Ranboo could hear him “You need to breath ok? Focus on me, on my breathing.” 

Techno exaggerated his breath as much as he could while still keeping it steady, watching as the boy tried to follow but failed as tears burned down his cheeks, literally leaving sizzling trails. 

“I̷̙̔-̸̣̈I̴͐͜ ̴̢̑ĉ̷͍a̴͙̅n̶͔̔’̵̖͝t̴̮̊.̸͉̋ ̷̩̍Ḯ̶̻ ̶̦͝ĉ̴̩a̷̲̐n̴̡̓’̸̎ͅt̴͚̋-̶͉͑“̷̭̚” Ranboo’s voice dripped with the thick static of his native language, Techno could barely make out the words. 

Deciding that what he said didn’t matter, Techno stood from the chair and shifted to the edge of the bed, he trailed his hand from the boys shoulder to the side of his face. “I’m going to be honest with you, I have no idea what you just said but I need you to calm down and breath. Ok? Your safe. Ranboo, your safe.” 

They sat there for a long while as Ranboo fought to get his breathing under control “T̶͚͐-̸̛̺T̵͈̿e̴̮͂c̸̭̆ḧ̵͓́-̴͚̀Techno?” 

Techno let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding “ yeah. Yeah it’s me kid.” 

Ranboo took a moment to glance around the room, his eyes falling on where his hand where still clutching onto Technoblade’s forearm. He immediately pulled his hands away apologizing.

He winced and looked down at himself, one hand flying to where his stitching was, noticing the extensive amounts of bandages coiled around his body. At first he seemed confused but realization hit a moment later and left the teen swaying where he sat. “Oh my god- Tubbo? Is Tubbo ok?” 

Techno stared at him in shock. This kid had just woken up in the middle of a panic attack, in pain and covered in bandages, some of which had started to soak through, and his first thought was if Tubbo was ok? “Tubbo’s fine, a little shaken up but fine. Phil was taking him back home to get cleaned up.” 

The teen deflated in relief, the energy he had expended finally catching up with him as he tilted forward, no longer able to keep himself upright. Techno immediately caught the boy against his shoulder. He looked exhausted and worn and small. “Are you?” 

Ranboo’s face scrunched “what?” 

“Are you okay?” 

They fell into silence. It was a loaded question and Techno half expected the kid to brush him off,anything but this uncertain quiet. After a few minutes, Techno thought the hybrid had fallen back asleep before a soft voice hung in the air 

“I forgot how much water hurts...” Techno’s heart broke at the confession “I was so scared.” 

Techno pulled the kid closer to his chest felling an overwhelming urge to protect as more tears trailed down Ranboo’s face in desperate rivers. Techno gently guided his face into the soft fabric of his white tunic hoping that would at least stop his tears from hurting him. 

He didn’t let go until Ranboo went completely lax in his grip having cried himself to sleep. He guided the hybrids lanky body back onto the mattress and fitted the sheets back around his frame. 

Techno couldn’t stop himself from taking the boys hand, letting his fingers run across the pulse point in soothing circles. 

Almost an hour later Phil walked into the room to find neither of the nether hybrids had moved . The older man settled himself next to Techno on the edge of the bed, letting one wing fall across the still body under the covers. 

Techno looked at him and Phil felt his heart shatter, a look of concern falling across his features as he reached up to trail fingers through Ranboo’s hair. Techno hummed, long since needing words to communicate. 

“I know, mate.” Phil’s said letting his free hand settle on the pinketts shoulder in a comforting manner “we’ll protect him.” 

That night, Ranboo slept surrounded by warmth, a pledge of devotion, and a fuzzy red winter cloak.


End file.
